APPLE IN MY MOUTH
by naminori o2
Summary: 5 sisters. 4 fairies. 1 prince and two witches. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

**Apple in My Mouth**

Originally written by: Maribel Caramutan

I am not the one who wrote this epic story; publisher lang role ko dito.

I was asked by the author to change the names of the characters as publishing the real names is way too risky and may cause …conflicts.

**MGA TAUHAN:**

**Zai**–isang malusog at masiyahing dalaga

**Prinsipe Brill **–makisig at payatot na binata

**Kuko** –magaslaw at mapagmahal na dalaga

**Tibo **–kasintahan ni Kuko; babaero

**BT **–dating kasintahan ni Tibo; isang magaling na mahikera

**Maginoong Mar **–tanyag na mahikero; may lihim na pagtingin kay Felicia

**Maine **–kasintahan ni Mar; mahinhin at tahimik

**Felicia **–matalino at mabait na dalaga

**Eazy** –palabirong dalaga

**Pareng Jumar **–fling ni Eazy

**Don James **–katambal ni Eazy sa eleksyon

**Mari** –maliksi at mabait na dalaga

**Dolly **–isa sa tatlong mahikera; mahilig mag-negosyo

**SpongeBob **–kasintahan ni Dolly; misteryoso

**Jane **–isa sa tatlong mahikera; mahilig magtinga

**Ebs –**isa sa kambal na mangkukulam; nakakatakot at maliit

**Jebz –**isa sa kambal na mangkukulam; nakakatakot at malaki

**Hope –**malakas at masiyahin

**Ida –**mahinhin pero masiyahin

**Kapitan J –**may gusto kay Eazy at sideline niya ay ang pagpapatawa sa sitcom na "Everybody Hapi".

**Porkchop **–katiwala ng kambal na mangkukulam

**KatutuONE**

Noong Jurassic byears pa, may isang mahiwagang isla ang matatagpuan sa pagitan ng islang Maxwell at kapuluan ng mga guro sa ilalim ng hagdang-hagdan na bato. Ito ang "Archimedes Islands of the Freaks". May kaliitan lamang ang isla kaya naman kakaunti lang ang mga tao dito. Dahil nga kakaunti lang ang mga tao, kilala na nila ang isa't isa.

**Simpleng Bahay ng Singkong Marias** –ito ang pagmamay-ari ng 5 magkakakaptid na pawang mga babae. SIla ay sina Kuko, Mari, Zai, Eazy at Felicia. Si Kuko ang pinakamagaslaw, Si Mari ang pinakamaiti… pinakamaliksi, Si Zai ang pinakamalusog a.k.a pinakamataba, Si Eazy ang pinakamasiyahin at si Felicia naman ang pinakamaabilidad.

Kakaibang Pahingaan ng 3 Little Fairies –Ito ang tirahan ng 3 maliliit na mahikera na sina BT, Jane at Dolly. Ang tatlong ito ay pawang mga fairiresb at entrepreneurs Si BT ay mabilis mag-init ang ulo samakatuwid ay lagi siyang Bad trip. Si Jane ay mabilis kumain at si Dolly naman ay mabilis makabenta ng mga iba't ibang tinda nilang potions.

Bahay Mahika ni Maginoong Mar –Ito ay kay Maginoong Mar at ang kanyang asawang si Maine. Si Maginoong Mar ay tanyag na mahikero at si Maine naman ang kanyang tanyag na mahiyaing asawa. Hindi sila magkaanak dahil sa lagging abala si Maginoong Mar sa paggawa ng iba't ibang potions upang malabanan ang kakompetensyang mga fairies.

Dormitoryo ni Don James –Ito ay pagmamay-ari ni Don James na kilalang mayaman na pulitikong katambal ni Lizelle. Dito din nakatira si Hope at Ida, Tibo at SpongeBob at marami pang Archimedians. Ang pinakasikat na boarders nito ay sina Hope, Ida, Tibo at SpongeBob. Si Hope ang dance mistress ni Chip, si Ida ang super active na rocker, si Tibo na isang ballerina at si SpongeBob na isang sundalo sa isla ng Hertz. Dito din nakatira ang bestfriend ni Don James na si Pareng Jumar na mahilig magblentungan at may lihim na pagtingin kay Eazy.

Bahay-Bahayan ni Kapitan J –Ito ang pinakamalaking pagmamay-ari ni Kapt. J, ang pinakakakatwang pirata dahil sa mukha siyang payaso. Mahilig siyang mag-alaga ng mga pusa kaya naman amoy pusa hindi mo maintindihan ang bahay niya. Idol niya si Long Mejia na kanyang ama.

Palasyo ng Kambal na Mangkukulam –Ito ay pinaghaharian ng kambal na mangkukulam na sina Ebs at Jebz. Si Ebs ay maliit samantalang si Jebz naman ay malaki. Identical twins sila kaya parehas silang nakakatakot. Sila ang panggulo sa buhay ng mga Archimedians. Kasama nila ang kanilang katulong na si Porkchop na isang nakakainis na kuba. Feeling niya maganda siya pero mukha siyang pwet ng kalderong sunog. Di mo aakalain na merong kasamang prinsipe ang dalwang hayop na to. Si Prinsipe Brill, payatot ngunit makisig, ay naging pambayad ng kanyang mga magulang sa pagkakautang nila sa kambal.

Dito sa "Archimedes Islands of the Freaks" mangyayari ang lahat ng scenes na hindi mo aakalaing mangyayari. Dito magsisimula ang lahat.


	2. TWOklasin

**TWOklasin**

Ang Singkong Marias ay sina Kuko, Mari, Zai, Eazy at Felicia. Simulan natin ang pagpapakilala kay Kuko. Si Kuko ang pinakamagaslaw sa magkakapatid. Mahinhin naman sya dati bago pa niya makilala si Tibo. Noon, napadaan lamang si Kuko sa bahay ng 3 LITTLE FAIRIES nang makita niya si Tibo na napatulala sa kanya. Kinilig naman si Kuko at kinindatan niya ito. At doon na nga nagsimula ang away sa pagitan niya at si BT. Kaya naman natulala si Tibo ay noon ay dahil sa maling mahikang naibigay niya kay Tibo na imbis na pampawala ng pimples ay naging pampawala ng LOVE. Sa ngayon, magkaribal pa rin sila kay Tibo pero si Tibo ay walang pakialam sa kanilang away. Si Mari naman ang pinakamaliksi at ang natatanging nilalang sa Archimedes Islands of Freaks na nakain ng Glutathione. Mahilig din siyang maglaro ng puppet at manood ng Sesame Street. Ayon kasi sa kanya, naalala daw niya si Elmo tuwing nanonood siya ng Sesame Street. Si Elmo ang love interest ni Mari sa istoryang ito (pati sa REAL LIFE). Siya ang dahilan ng kalungkutan ni Mari tuwing natingin siya sa mga bituin sa gabi. Pano kasi 'tong si Mari, pakipot pa. Laging naiwas kay Elmo at nayayamot (DAW) tuwing nakikita niya ito. Dumako naman tayo kay Zai, ang pinakamalusog o pinakamataba sa lima. Siya ay may lihim na relasyon kay Prinsipe Brill. Penpal kasi sila ngunit hindi pa sila nakakapag-eyeball dahil hindi makalabas ng palasyo si Prinsipe Brill. Naireto kasi ni Porkchop si Zai nang minsang mayamot si Prinsipe Brill sa dati niyang Eazy naman ang pinakamasiyahin sa kanila at ang katambal ni Don James sa darating na eleksyon. Ang palayaw nila ay, "Ampatuan at Mangandatu" na naging simula ng "Tambalang Ampatuan at Mangandatu ang perfect na iboto sa botohan."Si Eazy ay may lihim na pag-tingin kay Pareng Jumar at may lihim din naman itong pag-tingin sa kanya. In short, MU sila. Nagkakilala sila sa pamamagitan ni Don James na matalik na kaibigan ni Pareng Jumar. Si Kapitan J, sa kasamaang palad, ay may lihim na pagnanasa kay Eazy kaya naman pagkukulit-kulit nito sa paghingi ng suporta nito sa dalaga na maging katambal niya sa eleksyon. Si Felicia naman ang pinakamaabilidad at pinakamatalino. Gustong-gusto niya si Maginoong M ngunit may asawa na ito kaya naman patuloy pa rin siya sa pagpapansin sa masungit na ginoo kahit na ilang ulit pa siyang ipagtabuyan. At iyan ang SINGKONG MARIAS.


	3. THREElogy

**THREELogy**

Eto naman ang 3 LITTLE FAIRIES na sina BT, Jane at Dolly. Nalaman na natin sa TWOklasin na dating kasintahan ni Tibo si BT. Si BT ay mahilig mag-boy hunt at mang-asar kay Kuko. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nakakapag-move on si BT sa dating relasyon nila ni Tibo kaya naman ayaw niyang magseryoso sa pakikipag-relasyon. Si Jane naman ay may pagkakahawig kay Zai, in short parehas silang Surbaboy. Hilig din niya ang panggaya ng mga reaksyon ni Mari dahil hanga siya dito. Noon hanggang ngayon, maliit pa rin siya. Si Dolly naman ang pinaka-business-minded at ang kasintahan ni Spongebob. Mahilig siyang magtubo ng malaki sa mga potions na binibili ni Kapitan J na pampagwapo na hindi naman effective sa balat niya.

Ang 3 LITTLE FAIRIES ay pawang mga maliliit pero mabait at makapangyarihan. Minsan may topak pero katropa talaga ng Singkong Marias kahit na magkaaway sina Kuko at BT. Hilig nilang asarin si Baboy pero si Zai ay napapa-utot lang kapag natatawa sa asaran.


	4. FOUR

**FOURGotten**

Hindi masyado pumupunta sa mga kasiyahan sa "Archimedes Islands of the Freaks" dahil sila ay mga trespassers. Hindi talaga sila nakatira dito kaya lang mas gusto ni Maine ang kaunti ang tao sa paligid niya kasi isa siyang LOSER. Dati silang nakatira sa "Maxwell Islands" na parang impyerno sa init at baho. Sila sina Maginoong M at Maine. Si Maginoong M ay isang magaling na mahikerong amoy luya na gusting-gustong amoy ni Felicia kaya naman patay na patay siya dito. Si Maine naman ay may pagkakahawig kay Felicia at mahiyain. Hindi sila masyado sisikat sa istorya dahil konti lang ang exposure o "screen time" nila. Poor little freaks.


End file.
